Singed Petal
by Xx Sakura Hana xX
Summary: Alright, this is the re-written and revised version of "Fallen Petals"" Yay! Alright, so basically, Sakura's clan was killed, Itachi comes to Konoha, Sasuke yells at Sakura and she runs away and then meats a new friend after that... read to find out! YuYu
1. Encounters

Hi everyone! Domo arigato, for being so patient with me, once again, i am sorry that it took me this long, but anyways!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! I have written another one of my famous stories! And I won't drabble on any more, so, may I introduce to you!! Singed Petal!! By Sakura Blossom17!!

Oh ya, and just so you know,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakushow, or any of their characters portrayed in this fic!!!

Singed Petal

Chapter 1:

Encounters

She sparred with Naruto, while Sasuke was close by practicing throwing his Kunai and Shuriken at a specific targets. She blocked a barrage of Naruto's punches and kicks. Then she quickly kicked him back some and drew chakra into her fist, she quickly punched the ground just as he was about to charge her again.

The ground shuddered and cracked and then collapsed into a huge crate. Naruto taken by surprise fell right in, and was unable to get out.

"Cha! I win!!" She cheered herself. She felt the stare of Sasuke.

"Wow! Sakura, you've gotten really strong!" Naruto yelled up at her while pushing a few large rocks off him.

"Thanks Naruto, now come on up!" She smiled and watched as he struggled but eventually jumped out. She heard silence in the back round which meant Sasuke was done. She felt his presence behind her and turned with a small smile. Naruto made his way over to her also and then Sasuke said,

"It's getting late we should all head home." They both turned to their raven haired team mate and nodded.

She walked in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke. As soon as they saw Naruto's favorite food stand up ahead he waved bye and was gone. And she walked with Sasuke until he got to the Uchiha estate. He held up and hand good bye and walked away, which left her alone.

Her smile faded as Sasuke faded into the darkness of night. At least she didn't have to put that up anymore. Her clan was killed, much like Sasuke's and everyone was always trying to comfort her, she always felt that she had to act happy in order for them not to worry.

But when she was alone, her pain always seemed to get the better of her. She continued to walk to her empty house. She walked past the dark allies and under the blinking street lights. She had an uncanny feeling that she was being watched; she stopped and slowly turned around.

She scanned the area behind her, but she still felt the same. She turned around a little too quickly and started to run foreword at the same time, which resulted in her slamming into someone. She staggered back, and then looked up at the very tall person she had banged into. She saw the black cloak with the red clouds on it and then instinctively went into defensive mode. It was Kisame.

"_The Akatsuki, what does he want?!"_ She thought and quickly pulled out two kunai. He just smiled evilly at her but didn't move.

"What do you want!?" She yelled at him.

"Oh, it's not what I want." He said.

"_What…?"_ She thought and then felt a presence behind her; she quickly jumped in the air and went into a flip. As she flipped she saw the glint of a kunai. When she landed, she quickly turned around to face her other enemy. Emerald eyes, clashed with blood red eyes.

"_Sharingan! That must mean that he's…" _

"Uchiha, Itachi." She said out loud.

"…"

"What do you want!" She said firmly. He simply stared at her, and then started to advance closer, as did Kisame. For a moment, she couldn't move.

"_No! I won't do this! I can't! Not after all that training with Tsunade-shishou and everyone else! Not after My clans' death!!" _She thought.

"**Cha! That's right! Smash their stupid faces in!!" **Inner-Sakura cheered her on. She snapped out of her daze and instantly did a few hand signs, the slapped her hands together.

"_Alright! First Kisame then Itachi!" _She thought and then jumped towards Kisame. He stopped stunned. She then sped up and smacked her face on his forehead yelling,

"Paralysis jutsu!"

"Hey! What the-" He yelled and punched her away. Itachi watched with amusement at his partner. Kisame pulled out his samehada and charged at her.

"_It's not working yet! I'll just have to fight!" _She thought.

She started by throwing a barrage of weapons at him. He was able to dodge most of them, but she smirked as she saw his body begin to slow down. The weapons had then struck him in his arms and legs and his shoulder. He then fell to the ground, breathing hard as her jutsu began to take its effects.

"_Ok, he's done for now, now all I have to do, is take care of Itachi."_ She then turned to Itachi, and…

Sry! That's a cliff hanger for ya! Hee hee! Alrighty then! Well I jus' hopes that you all review me for this re-write! It doesn't seem that different I know, but I just decided to try and write all of my stories better, so please, no bad things alright? Well then, ja!

Itachi: Damn it! What did I do!

Sakura: Ya! I kicked Kisame's ass!!

Kisame: …

Itachi: …Ya, that was pretty funny.

Kisame: …

Sakura: So, I wonder what's happens now. I mean, with us, because now that I kicked Kisame's ass, he doesn't really matter, so I want to know what happens with us!

Sakura Blossom17: I don't know.

Kisame: …bastards!

Sakura Blossom17: Awwww, don't worry fishy-chan! You will come back, soon!


	2. The Letter

Yaaaaaaaay! I love you guys! Thanks for all your reviews!!! You guys are great!!! Nya!!!!! Too the second chapter!! Cha!!!

Also a big thanks to 'LoveIsMyHate' For sticking with me through the times!! Argato!! Why don't you guys check out her account page?

Singed Petal

Chapter 2:

The letter

_"Ok, he's done,now for Itachi!"_ She turned onto Itachi, who was just staring indifferently at her.

"Tell me why you are here!" She yelled, _"Did he come for Sasuke-kun? No, i won't let him!"_ She thought

She ran at him with a kunai in her hand, but in a flash, he was gone. She stopped and looked for him. She then flinched when she felt his presence suddenly behind her. She spun around and was about to swipe her kunai at him, but he was quicker.

He punched her in the stomach and she flew backwards into the trees.n She shakily got up and glared at him. She quickly threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at him, but he dodged them all and then disapeared.

Shesearched around her and waited for his attack. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck before she coul even move. She was still hlding her kunai in her hand but her strength was being taken away from her lack of oxygen, so she quickly swiped out at him. He managed to dodged it but his cheek still got cut.

He glared at her and then she felt him pull chakra to his arm. He thrusted her at the ground and buried her in a giant crater. Then he let go of her neck and she gasped as the air flew into her lungs. She tried to get up, but then was brought back down by a barrage of kunai, shuriken and senbon. She fell to the ground giving in to the oncoming darkness.

He watched the rosett haired kunoichi fall to the ground unconciose. Then he pulled off his straw hat and slipped a piece of red paper into the inner lining and threw it down to her. He watched it flutter down to her unconcious form.

He grabbed his partner and then dissapeared.

He opened his eyes , and looked out his window, he thought he had heard a loud boom.

He looked up from his ramen towards the way that Sasuke and Sakura had gone.

_"What was that?" _He thought and then slowly stood up, a strange feeling forming in the it f his stomach.

"Sorry! I have to go!" H yelled to the shop owner and ran off not even finishing his ramen.

He jumped up from his bed, a wierd feeling in his stomach. Then he ran out the door, he smacked into someone. When he looked up, he saw his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. And behind him, the godaime, Tsunade, they both had worried looks on thier faces.

He nodded and they ran off to the source of the boom.

He looked up and saw Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade in the distance. Then he saw the maingsof a large crater. He narrowed his eyes and then met up with them at the crater.

"Ah! He heard Tsunade yell and then jump down into the hole. But he couldn't move. Kakashi just stared bewildered at the hole, he soon snapped out of his daze and jumped down to Tsunade.

He just stared at him fallen team mate. Then something aught his eyes. A straw hat.

_A straw hat...? Wait... but, no!" _ He jumped down and snatched it up, _"Damn!"_ He thought when he saw the details. It was an Akatsuki hat, he flipped it over and saw a corner of a red piece of paper sticking out.

He quickly pulled it out and unfolded it. It read,

_Dear Brother,_

_If this girl is truly on your squad, then i suggest you get rid of her. If you ever hope to defeat me, you can't always be running around trying to protect her._

_Uchiha --_

_"Itachi!" _He thought angrily.

He turned to the beaten and bloodied body of Sakura. Tsunade was furiously trying to heal her, and she was able to, but they still ended up bringing Sakura to the hospital due to blood loss.

Kakashi and Tsunade soon had to o back to their stations, but he and Naruto stayed with Sakura. He had told Tsunade about the hat and Akatsuki, but left out the letter. It was crumpled in his pocket.

_"But... he's right, if i have to keep protecting Sakura, then i can never defeat him! But..." _He looked up at the sleepng kunoichi. Her pink hair sprayed out on the pillow, her eyes were closed but she seemed to be having a difficulttime with something. _"Sakura..." _

He thought and then blinked when he heard her moan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" He grabbed her in a big hug as she sat up.

"N-Naruto..." She said in a whisper. He stood up and stared at her. The cuts and bruises going down her arms made him flinch. But she still managed to smile warmly at him.

He stayed where he was for a second and then went to sit on her bed.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." She said which earned her a 'Hn'.

She stepped out of the hospital and inhaled the cool fresh air. She then started her long walk home. She turned the corner and saw Sasuke sitting on a bench, he looked up at her. She smiled and then gave him a short wave.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-kun!" She ran up to him. He nodded at her and then they began walking again.

They were both silent for awhile. At least until Sasuke spoke up,

"Sakura..." She turned to him, but he was hiding his face behind his hair. "...You, are weak, Sakura." She stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. But he continued, "You are a nuisance, a hindrance, and annoying." Her heart began to throb.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I-

"You just never shut-up! Always Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Just leave me alone! You're nothing but a pain,a headache!" He yelled and then was silent.

He trembled, he could feel the warmth coming off of her, and the sadness. He trembled not out of anger, but out of regret. He hated this. He didn't want to hurt her. But he didn't have a choice. He had to defeat his brother by any means necessary.

He glanced at her, she had tears streaming down her face. She took a step backwards from him and then turned and ran off.

It started to rain. And he stood there, a few tears slipped out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

She ran away, she couldn't stop crying, she ran to the border of Konoha and...

Yay! I hope you all liked it! Please send me some positive reviews! And no Sasuke-kun bashing!!! If i get no bashes, i will personally put your names in the next chapter with cookies for all! Yaaaaaaay! Cookies!!!!

Itachi: Oh ya! Who's the bad ass now!

Sakura: ...You...bitch! (Turns to Itachi) How could you do that to me!? (She jumps in the air and commences to impound him)

Itachi: (In a corner cowering)

Me: Cool! Nice job Sakura!

Sakura: Hmp. He deserved it!

Next chapie coming up soon! yay!


	3. Yukina

Yosh! I did it! I wrote the third chapter, Cha!!! I hope you all enjoy it!!!

Fallen Petals

Chapter 3:

Yukina

Sakura ran away and couldn't stop crying, she ran to the border of Konoha and with all the power in her legs she jumped over the gates, the guards had yelled for her to stop, but she continued running.

Her tears mixed with rain, and formed a crystal blue substance that felt her pain and sadness. She ran and ran, away from Konoha, away from everybody, away from Sasuke. She refused to be hurt by him anymore.

He stood there not believing what he had just said.

"_Why, did I do that again…? Oh right, Itachi...but...!" _He thought and clenched his fists. He shut his eyes as a few more tears slid down his cheeks.

"_He had destroyed everything I held dear once, and he just did it again… without me even realizing it!! Damnit!!"_ He couldn't get Sakura's face out of his mind, the tears that slid down her beautifully pale face, and stained the ground.

His anger welled up inside him, and he punched the nearest thing to him, which was the stone bench. The bench crumbled and fell into a pile of dust.

His hand bled,

"_If Sakura were here, she'd insist on healing it…"_ He thought solemnly as he stared at his hand.

"_Maybe she will be better tomorrow, and I can tell her how sorry I am and why I said those things…" _He thought with a slight grimace, for his Uchiha pride was strong and it hurt him to apologize, but if it would be Sakura, he probably wouldn't mind so much.

Sasuke walked back to his house, his tears mixed in with the rain and made it look as if he hadn't been crying.

"_Sakura…I'm, sorry."_ He thought.

She collapsed in the woods breathing heavily. Tears now streaming off of her face, she gripped the grass and cried out.

"Why!" She yelled and the rain, seemed to feel her sadness and began to cease.

She opened her eyes and sun shined down on her,

"_Is it morning…"_ She thought.

"**Of course it's morning baka! You just ran away from home, because of…"**

Her inner self stopped and was silent.

"_Sasuke-kun…" _She said aloud.

"Why, why did he have to say those things, I thought maybe, he was j-just staring t-to, l-like me!"

She brought her knees up to her chest and put her head on her knees and cried out.

"Um, e-excuse me…" a soft voice said. She stopped and looked up, one more tear rolling down her face, she saw a girl standing there. She had blue hair red eyes and wore a silk, light blue kimono. She looked very nice; she cautiously walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Um, are you crying?" She said in a Hinata ish sort of way.

"Oh!" This was when she noticed all the tears coming off her face. She quickly wiped them away and stood up. The girl also slowly stood up, and looked at her.

"Um, m-my name is Yukina…" She said quietly.

Sakura stared at her, and then gave her a warm, sincere smile.

"My name is Sakura." She said.

They were walking down the forest path when Sakura said,

"So Yukina-chan, what region are you from, those clothes are very interesting."

This question was one that usually striked her as common, but Yukina seemed to jump at it. This made Sakura question, so she stopped and said,

"Yukina-chan, if something is wrong you can surely trust me, I promise I won't hurt you." She noticed Yukina relax at the given sentiment.

"W-well, I guess i-I'm not from this world at all, I come from another one." She stopped and stared at Sakura, but Sakura gave her a confused look.

"You see, w-were I come from, there are demons a-and other monsters, and stuff. I, I knew about the other worlds, and thought m-maybe I could go to one to escape them, because they were after me, a-and I was being chased by one and tripped then I-I woke up here." She got quieter and quieter

Sakura thought really hard to try and sort the possibility of this girl being from another world, it was then that she remembered looking at forbidden scrolls with Tsunade.

"_Tsunade-shishou, I wonder if she's ok, I mean, they probably know I was gone by now…NO! I can't think about that, it's all gone anyways, and maybe I could start over or something…"_ She thought, and she remembered the scene perfectly now.

Flash back

"_Tsunade-shishou, what's this scroll…" She showed her a scroll with the word, dealings on it._

_Tsunade grabbed it out of her hand, but then thought for a moment and sighed in defeat at Sakura's puppy dog eyes._

"_Ok ok, enough with the eyes. I'll tell you, but you must keep this secret, or nothing can save you." Sakura waited in suspense_

"_This scroll is dealings with other worlds." She said._

"_Other, worlds…?" Sakura said confused._

"_Yes, as you know the universe is a very large expanse of space and land, so there were bound to be other worlds, so the first hokage had made it his job to make contact with those other worlds and strike up bargains with them." _

_Sakura nodded her head in disbelief._

"_Other worlds, that's so cool! Can I learn more about them!?" She asked like a little school girl who was getting ice cream._

_Tsunade nodded and smiled, "In due time."_

End flash back.

"_Ohhhh! So Yukina-chan must be from another world! But unlike the normal deals, she actually stumbled on a portal and fell here! Wow! And I actually get to meet her!" _She thought excitedly.

"Don't worry Yukina-chan, I fully believe you, and I think I can help you get back!" Sakura said with a smile. Yukina seemed overjoyed by this.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" She said happily.

Ok that's it peeps, I made it extra long, since I don't get to write that often.

Well then review and bye bye!

Me: aww how nice!

Sakura: Ya, hey Yukina I guess we'll be hanging out in the next chapter a little! Cool huh!

Yukina: Uh hu. (smile)

Itachi: Would you let go of my hair now. Please Sakura.

Sakura: Oh! Sorry Itachi-kun! (Let's go of hair and pats were she was pulling on)

Itachi: …

Me: c'ya guys soon!


	4. She's Gone

Yosh! I did it! I wrote the nextest bestest chapter, Cha!!! I hope you all enjoy it!!!

Fallen Petals

Chapter 4:

She's Gone

Sasuke walked into his kitchen, he hadn't slept all night, and now tried to regenerate with some breakfast.

"Sakura." He said aloud hoping that she might answer, but all he heard was silence. He sighed to himself and decided to get ready to go over to her house.

He walked the streets of Konoha, but nobody looked at him, they actually really ignored him.

He looked at every one that gave him a dirty look.

'_What's going on?"_ He thought and finally saw someone he recognized.

"Hey Naruto." He said and saw the blondes head prick up at the sound of his voice, he slowly turned around and Sasuke stopped walking at the look that he was given.

It was of pure hatred.

"… Naruto, what's wrong." He said confused.

"Don't even act as if you don't know!! You hurt Sakura again and now she's gone. The guards at the gate saw her! You bastard what did you say to her!!" He yelled and grabbed his collar.

'_She's gone, she's gone… She's gone!!'_ He thought and pushed Naruto away, and ran to Tsunade.

He pushed open the doors,

"Tsunade! Tsunade, is Sakura really gone!!?" He said with much worry in his voice.

Tsunade looked up at him with hatred on her face, but she still talked to him.

"Yes, Sasuke she is. I have as many ninja out looking for her as I can, but we don't know where she is or how far she could travel." She turned around in her chair and dismissed Sasuke with,

"If you want to go out looking for her, be my guest, but don't come back without her, Sasuke…please." She said with hope in her voice.

He left and ran to his house to pack. He had realized something about his brothers' plan with Sakura; he was going to go after her, because of him. But he wouldn't let him, if he had a say in it.

"Ok, so Yukina-chan, listen very carefully, you have to travel that way," she pointed towards the gates of Konoha,

"You have to go straight that way for about a day or two at your speed, then when you get to the gates, give the guards this,"

She took off her necklace with a small, pressed, cherry blossom petal in it.

"They'll know what it means, then ask for Tsunade, she will help you, and if they ask any questions, then answer them truthfully. Dot trust anyone without a headband like mine, remember, trust no one, not even the citizens. Ok?"

She finished, and Yukina nodded.

"Yes. I understand, but won't you be coming with me?" She said and Sakura thought about it for a second,

"No, I've left it behind, because of someone." She said with sadness and Yukina noticed it and nodded in understanding.

"If you could go back, would you?" She asked

"Oh in a heartbeat! But, I don't know if they still want me, or if he, still wants me." She said and looked at the ground, Yukina seemed worried and Sakura felt she was going to say something.

She shot her head up and smiled,

"Ok, well then, you should be on your way! Have a safe trip! Good bye Yukina-chan, maybe we'll meet again soon."

Yukina nodded and waved as Sakura ran off with chakra filled steps.

Tears dripped slowly off of her face.

Okay! That is the fourth chapter! Hope you liked it and don't worry about updating, I have the next like, six chapters already written out! Oh and please forgive my pathetically small chapters!

Sakura: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

Itachi: (moping in chair)

Yukina: Sakura-san, you're so much fun! (smiles)

Me: by by my peeps!


	5. Sajine and Gomura Part I

_Yay! Alright, here it is the sixth chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!! Yay!!_

**Singed Petals**

Chapter 5:

Sajine and Gomura Part I

**~*~**

She watched Sakura go, understanding more than Sakura may have realized. She turned towards the way that Sakura pointed her to go.

But what she didn't realize was the pairs of eyes watching her through the bushes.

*****

Sakura stopped a little ways away from where she left Yukina.

'_I hope she'll be ok.'_ She thought. The road she was one was empty.

"I guess is start here." She said aloud and began to walk.

After about 30 minutes a paper blew up and stuck in a tree, she looked at it and continued walking before she stopped and went over to it.

She began to read.

'**WANTED:**

**Gomura Hibunto and Sajine Furera,**

**Be on the look out for these two rouge Jounin.**

**Description:**

**Gomura; Black hair, brown eyes, 5'9, sword**

**Sajine; white hair, purple eyes, 6'7, ninja weapons, scrolls**

'_Oh no…' _She thought.

'**What is it what is it!' **Her inner self spoke rapidly.

'_It says they were last seen around here somewhere, Yukina-chan may be in danger! I have to go back!'_ She yelled in her mind.

'**Well, what are you waiting for gogogo!'** Inner Sakura yelled at her.

Sakura dropped the paper and ran as fast as she could through the trees back to Yukina.

*****

Yukina followed the river to the village gates when she heard a twig behind her snap.

She jumped and turned around. But saw nothing, cautiously, she turned back around and screamed.

Two huge guys were in front of her, they looked mean and tough. And they had weapons.

"What's a sweet little girl like you doing out in the woods, huh?" The first one said while they smiled maliciously.

"Ya," the second one began.

"You should have some, escorts, like us we're big and strong, elite ninja, two of the best."

They stepped foreword and she stepped back, she was also about to take there offer, but noticed they had no headband like Sakura.

"T-that's ok I can go by myself." She said and stepped back again. She turned to run away but banged into the guy with white hair, he held her arms.

"Now now, that's not a nice way to treat your escorts." He leaned in.

'_Help! I wish Sakura were here, I know she would help me! What am I gonna do!'_ She thought as her eyes welled up.

All of a sudden the guy holding her forcibly was tossed near the river.

And as if in slow motion Yukina opened her eyes to see Sakura have kicked the guy in the face, and he slammed onto the bed of the river.

"Sakura-chan!" she said scared and happy. Sakura landed next to her and gave her a warm smile.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad to see you." She said as she started to cry.

*****

Sakura had seen Yukina in the distance with the ninja Sajine holding her, she had to act fast. Jumping in and kicking out, Sakura forced the guy away.

Yukina yelled her name, and started to cry.

"Yukina-chan please, I need you to stay with, me, no tears, ok?" She said and smiled.

Yukina nodded to her and she turned her attention back to her opponents, who were much bigger than her and the fact that they were Jounin didn't help much either, she was only chunin in combat, but Jounin in medic.

Sajine stood up and walked over to Gomura, a small smile on his face.

"Well, Gomura, looks like we have a little ninja to deal with before we get our prize." He laughed maniacally, which made Yukina flinch behind her.

"Ok, ready, go!" Sajine yelled and they charged at her.

'_Here they come!'_ She thought and pulled out two kunai, Sajine pulled out shuriken and Gomura pulled out his sword. She blocked the sword and knocked the shuriken away.

She jumped up and kicked Sajine in the stomach hard, which sent him back. Tsunade did say she was almost as strong as herself.

She smiled at the forgotten comment. She slashed her kunai at Gomura and Sajine was back up, now heading for Yukina.

Sakura threw herself at him and slashed out; he knocked her away and continued his assault.

She got up from the ground as Gomura slashed his sword she fought against him until she heard Yukina scream, she looked over quickly to see that Sajine was picking her up.

'_NO!' _She thought and dodged another swing, she jumped over to Sajine and slashed his arm, right were the main artery was.

He screamed in pain and began to go back, his arm hanging limp at his side.

"You little wench! You'll pay for that!!" He charged at her a scroll in his mouth. Gomura also charged at her, Yukina was on the ground behind her and she stood in a battle stance.

Gomura managed to cut her in the leg and Sajine unleashed his scroll of weapons. They came flying down at her and Yukina, but she was still trying to fight against Gomura.

She kicked him away as hard as she could and jumped in front of Yukina.

*****

**Phew that was hard! (Sweat drop)I almost couldn't do it! I'm horrible at fight scenes so if you didn't like it I'm sorry.**

Me: Where is everybody!!!!?


	6. Sajine and Gomura Part II

_Nya! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!! Remember to message me!!_

**Singed Petals**

Chapter 6:

Sajine and Gomura Part II

**~*~**

Yukina sat on the ground; her eyes closed waiting for the blow of the weapons.

After a second, she heard the gushes of weapons hitting a body but she herself didn't feel any pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see a shadow over her and looking up, saw Sakura in front of her. Blood was everywhere and she noticed Sakura had taken all of the weapons while deflecting some.

"S-Sakura-chan!" she yelled and tried to help her friend.

"N-no, Yukina, don't. S-stay down." She said almost unhearable.

Tears ran like a river off of her face and clattered on the ground, in there rich marble form.

"S-sakura-chan!" She yelled again realizing how helpless she was.

*****

Sakura hurt so bad, pain was everywhere and blood, her blood. But she had managed to protect Yukina.

She managed some hand signs as Gomura and Sajine charged her again.

"Paralysis jutsu!" she yelled and managed to touch their legs. They jumped back and charged again unaware of what she did.

She fought them, and managed a few more hand signs after some more cuts, and a slash across her stomach.

She ran up to them and punched the ground just as her first jutsu was starting to work. A huge crater appeared and they fell in.

Screams could be heard as they went down. Then all was silent.

Sakura stood there and tried to turn around but she fell on her hands and knees.

"Sakura-chan!" Yukina yelled and ran to her.

"S-Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" She sobbed. Sakura looked up at her with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Y-Yukina." She managed to pull her hands up and do another jutsu. A blue light erupted from her hand and she began to heal the very major cuts, mainly the ones on her head and stomach.

She didn't get to far when she felt another Chakra presence near by, very close, she didn't know if it was bad or good, but she wouldn't wait around to find out.

She shakily stood up and grabbed Yukina.

"S-Sakura-chan!?" She said confused.

"Yukina, we have to go now, get on my back." She said with force.

"B-but you're to hurt to-

"Yukina! Please, we have to move!" She yelled as she felt the chakra was very strong.

Yukina slowly stood up and got on Sakura's back, she felt her flinch when Sakura grunted with the weight.

"S-Sakura-chan…" she started crying heavily.

"Hang on tight!" She said and felt her grip her shoulders. Sakura filled her footsteps with chakra and jumped up into the trees, she moved as fast as she could with her wounds bleeding.

She ran towards Konoha.

*****

He watched her through the bushes on the other side of the river; he admired her on how much stamina she had and how strong she had gotten since the chunin exams.

She created a hole and the two ninja fell into it. Then after a short time, she felt his presence and her and the other girl ran off in the woods.

He came out of the bushes and went over to where she was fighting, there was so much blood, and it made him flinch as he recognized it as her own.

'She's lost that much blood and can still move. Strong willed, I give her that.' He pulled his straw hat down more in front of his face and walked away.

*****

**Yay! Ok by bye!**

Sakura: *Yawn*

Me: Where were you last chapter!

Sakura: sleeping.

Me: Where's everybody else?!

Sakura: still sleeping

Me: Oh… OK.


	7. ACCOUNT DELETION

Dear my loyal readers, please forgive my prolonged absence and broken promises. I've been going through a harsh time recently and throughout my senior year of high school, (which you know, thankfully i passed! Yay i'm a high school graduate!! Yay!) But other than that... i've been through harsh times and i feel like making a clean start, so i will be switching my fanfiction account and discontinuing all of the stories on this account, my new account name will be **EscapeMyDarkBlossom**.

I also will revise and keep up with my stories more often considering i'm an aspiring writer so i would like to re-read and do even better with my stories.

Thank you for reading this. This account change will be completed on July 5 2009, even after though i will still be checking up on this account for a while and slowly deleting the stories.


	8. Authors Last Note

Dear readers ^_^ For those of you who asked me if I will be finishing the story, the answer is yes i will be, but when you go to read the knew story i have revised it to be better but it is still the same story. Re-reading my stories i have found grammatical and spelling errors that I wish to fix. ^_^


End file.
